The Only Exception
by minatsuki heartnet
Summary: Karena satu-satunya pilihan. 5 drabble khusus buat event GHLP.


The Only Exception

Disclaimer : Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto

The Only Exception from Paramore

Warning : AU, OOC, Drabble, Gaje.

Especially for GHLP (Gaara Hinata Love Parade)

_Karena kau satu-satunya pilihan_

**Langit**

Sebuah kebiasaan bagi Gaara Sabaku merebahkan diri di atas lantai marmer atap sekolah sembari menatap langit dan awan. Pria bersurai merah itu menyukai keheningan yang ditawarkan tempat itu. Melihat langit membuat hatinya tentram dan tenang. Walaupun begitu, untuk beberapa saat ia begitu membenci langit. Kenapa? Ia benci saat manik hijaunya menangkap bayangan seorang gadis yang identik dengan warna biru, warna langit. Ia benci saat tangannya berusaha menggapai langit namun hanya menciptakan kenihilan seolah mengingatkannya bahwa ia belum bisa menyentuh hati gadis itu. Begitu pula saat langit biru itu, menggelap, seolah gadis itu akan menghilang ditelan lubang hitam dan ia tidak bisa menemukannya lagi. Sungguh bukan semua itu yang pria itu harapkan untuk akhir dari cerita cintanya. Dan lagi ia sangat kesal menyadari hanya matahari, hanya mataharilah yang dapat membawa kembali langit biru itu. Matahari yang mengingatkannya pada sosok pria yang selalu menjadi perhatian gadisnya.

"Ga-Gaara kun ma-maaf aku terlambat. Tadi di lorong bertemu dengan Kurenai-sensei yang kerepotan, jadi aku membantunya dulu."

Sebuah suara lembut yang terdengar agak tergesa-gesa mengusik pikiran melankolis Gaara. Ia putar kepalanya menghadap pemiliki suara itu. Dia, Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis berambut kebiruan dengan mata lavender yang indah. Dia, si langit biru yang membuat hati Gaara terkadang biru ketika memikirkannya.

Gaara mengubah posisinya yang tadi tertidur menjadi duduk. Ia tepuk lantai di sebelahnya mengisyaratkan agar gadisnya mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengerti dan segera duduk di samping pria yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

"A-aku membawakan bento un.." Ucapan gadis itu terhenti ketika kepala bersurai merah mendarat secara tiba-tiba di pahanya.

"Nanti saja," ucap Gaara datar. Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk malu melihat kekasihnya yang sudah mengeratkan matanya dalam pangkuannya.

Gaara bersyukur dalam hati. Lupakan matahari, lupakan pria berambut kuning yang dulu menjadi perhatian gadis itu. Karena gadis yang dulu ia anggap seperti langit biru yang tak tergapai itu kini telah berubah menjadi air. Air yang akan selalu mengalir dalam kehidupannya, menjadi pelepas dahaganya, menjadi penyegar kepenatannya. Gadis itu menjadi laut biru yang dapat ia sentuh dengan mudahnya. Gadis itu telah menjadi miliknya, dan selalu berada disisnya.

**Mawar**

"Gaara-kun itu seperti bunga mawar."Gaara sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar penuturan gadis yang saat ini tengah merelakan pahanya menjadi bantalan kepala pria bersurai merah itu.

Bunga mawar? Bukankah biasanya bunga mawar digunakan untuk menyebut wanita?

Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Gaara. Gadis itu senang saat membuat kekasihnya itu kebingungan.

"Saat pertama kali aku melihat Gaara-kun dengan rambut warna merah itu aku seperti melihat mawar merah berduri. Kau begitu menarik tapi sulit sekali menyentuhmu. Begitu banyak duri yang menyelimuti Gaara-kun, membuatku jadi takut."

Benar, dulu saat pertama kali Hinata bertemu Gaara, seolah pria itu membawa duri yang bisa membuatnya terluka. Begitu banyak alasan mengapa seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang penakut harus menjauhi Gaara Sabaku yang seorang berandalan. Stigma, sikap, perbuatan negatif semua mengekor, menempel di tubuh Gaara. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja wajah Gaara begitu menarik, seperti pangeran dari dunia iblis. Matanya yang hijau berlingkar hitam yang terkesan teduh namun garang, kulit putih dengan sedikit goresan luka, bibir tipis yang menyimpan rahasia akan senyuman yang tak pernah terlihat, hidung mancung, serta rambut merah sewarna darah. Namun, yang begitu menarik di mata Hinata adalah tato bertuliskan 'ai yang artinya apa maksud cinta pada tato itu membuat hinata menjadi penasaran. Begitu pula punggung lebar yang terlihat seperti membawa beban dan sorot mata penuh kepedihan.

"Jadi, sejak awal kau sudah tertarik padaku?" Gaara menyeringai ketika mata gadisnya membulat dan wajahnya memerah. Gadis itu terlihat salah tingkah.

"A-ano.. Bu- eh.. A-ano." Hinata menabrak-nabrakkan kedua jari telunjuk suatu kebiasaan yang ia lakukan ketika gugup.

"Lagipula aku lebih terdengar seperti landak daripada mawar," lanjut Gaara lagi dengan suara datar khasnya.

Tahukah kau Gaara saat ini kekasihmu seperti ingin menyelam dalam sumur mendengar kata-katamu.

"Bagiku kau yang lebih cocok menjadi mawar," ucap Gaara lagi sembari memegang pipi Hinata yang begitu merah seperti orang demam. Dan Hinata hanya bisa terheran-heran mendengar kalimat rayuan yang bukan Gaara banget. Apa Gaara kerasukan setan gombal?

**Tipe-ex**

Bersih dan rapi, itulah kesan Hinata ketika memasuki apartemen Gaara hari ini. Ia ingat dulu pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen itu auranya tak seperti ini. Dulu, terlihat kelam. Selain, karena barangnya tidak tertata rapi, dulu ia juga kerap menemukan bekas-bekas botol minuman keras berhamburan. Bahkan ia menemukan bungkus obat-obatan terlarang. Begitu juga dengan baju penuh bekas darah yang menumpuk di keranjang cucinya.

Masa-masa itu memang sudah lewat. Masa dimana pria itu berada dalam lingkaran hitam. Masa dimana pria itu menghabiskan waktunya dalam kefrustasian. Gaara bukan lagi pria yang membuang masa remaja untuk menjadi sampah masyarakat. Mungkin Gaara masih remaja kesepian yang hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen mewah tanpa kasih sayang orang tuanya. Gaara juga masih seorang anak yang ingin diakuin keberadaannya bukan seorang anak yang diasingkan. Pria itu masih sering galau memikirkan ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja dan tidak menganggapnya, pamannya yang menyalahkannya atas kematian ibunya. Tapi, setidaknya Gaara sudah sedikit berubah membuat Hinata lega.

"Kenapa tersenyum sendiri?" suara datar bariton milik gaara menyadarkan Hinata yang tengah memutar flashback dalam pikirannya.

Gadis itu semakin merekahkan senyumannya, dihiasi dengan sedikit kemerahan di pipinya.

"Aku hanya senang tidak menemukan benda-benda terlarang itu lagi disini."

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang hanya ia perlihatkan ke gadis yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

"Ini berkat kau," ucap Gaara sembari mendekati gadisnya kemudian merangkum wajah gadisnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hinata tersipu malu mendengar kata-kata dari kekasihnya. Semua memang berubah semenjak Hinata memasuki hidup Gaara. Gadis itu yang membawa cinta pada kehidupan Gaara. Membuatnya mengerti cinta itu apa? Kasih sayang itu seperti apa? Bisa dibilang Gaara berubah demi Hinata dan untuk menjadi lebih baik dimata Hinata.

"Kau itu seperti tipe ex." Alis hinata bertautan mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Tipe-ex? Sebuah benda yang Hinata yakini adalah alat tulis untuk menghapus tinta. Hinata tampak berpikir membuat senyum tipis tercipta pada kedua belah bibir Gaara.

"Tipe-ex yang menghapus segala tinta hitam yang telah terukir pada kehidupanku dulu,"lanjut Gaara setelah jeda singkat.

Spontan intensitas warna merah di pipi Hinata meningkat drastis mendengar pujian yang cukup panjang dari kekasihnya.

"Tapi, kenapa tipe-ex? Bukan penghapus?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir polos Hinata.

Gaara menyeringai, kemudian memeluk gadisnya.

"Karena kalau penghapus tidak bisa menghapus tinta yang kekal." Jawaban singkat yang cukup Hinata mengerti membuat Hinata terkikik geli dalam pelukan Gaara.

"Ta-tapi aku masih bisa menulis lagi di atasnya kan?"

Punggung Gaara serasa menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan dari kekasihnya. Bukannya menjawab pria itu malah balik bertanya,"Apa kau berani?"

"Te-tentu saja. Tenang saja Gaara-kun, aku akan menulis yang bagus-bagus kok,"jawab Hinata santai walaupun ia sempat merasakan ketegangan dari nada bicara Gaara. Dirasakannya punggung Gaara yang sedikit melemah, dan pelukan yang semakin erat. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu menjadi sedikit paranoid. Membuat Hinata ingin tertawa melihat Gaara Sabaku sang berandal sekolah menjadi seperti panda penakut yang akan kehilangan bambunya.

**Batu**

Tanggal 26, pukul 11.00 am. Hinata berada dalam kegalauan terbesarnya. Seminggu kekasihnya Gaara Sabaku menghilang tanpa jejak. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menelpon, kirim sms, wall facebook, BBM-in, mention twitter tapi tak ada satupun yang ditanggapi. Apakah Gaara kehabisan pulsa? Hinata mendesah. Malam yang biru di hitungan jam menuju pergantian umurnya. Udara yang dingin makin memperparah keadaanya. Gadis itu memang tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu. Terkadang ia datang, terkadang ia menghilang, terkadang ia baik, terkadang ia juga jahat.

Hinata teringat bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Gaara. Pria itu bahkan tidak menerima uluran tangan Hinata yang telah lama mengambang di udara menunggu untuk disambut. Padahal Hinata sudah bersusah payah menyembunyikan getaran di tangannya. Nyatanya, ia hanya mendapat lirikan sekilas membuat gadis itu sedikit kesal.

Begitu pula saat Gaara begitu posesif ketika pria itu tanpa sengaja menemukan foto seorang pria pada wallpaper handphonenya.

"Ini foto siapa."

"Pacar Hinata. Kenapa memangnya?" Saat itu yang menjawab bukan Hinata tapi Sakura. Hinata hanya terdiam ketika melihat kerlingan mata gadis berambut pink yang menyandang status sebagai sahabatnya itu.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Gaara lagi pada Hinata dengan wajah datarnya. Hinata meneguk ludahnya ketakutan kemudian mengangguk pelan ketika merasakan tangan Sakura yang memegang lengannya. Sepanjangan pelajaran Hinata tampak gelisah mengingat dia telah berbohong kepada seorang Gaara Sabaku yang berandalan. Dan ya kegelisahannya itu tidak sia-sia karena sepulang sekolah ia mendapati pria berambut merah itu menunggu di samping lokernya untuk memastikan siapa pria tersebut. Melihat wajah Gaara yang datar, mata yang menatapnya tajam, dan suaranya yang sedikit mencekam mau tidak mau Hinara berkata jujur dan mengatakan bahwa pria di foto itu adalah seorang artis yang ia idolakan. Setiap mengingat kejadian itu Hinata hanya bisa tergelak dan tak ayal pipinya pun memerah. Kenyataannya, setelah itu Gaara tanpa sadar menyatakannya perasaannya.  
"Kau itu milikku." Hanya kalimat sesingkat itu yang diutarakan Gaara ditengah kekesalannya beserta pelukan posesif yang akhirnya meluluhkan hati Hinata yang memang perlahan telah menyukai Gaara.

Ketika Hinata sedang dalam keadaan terpuruk Gaara selalu hadir memberikan kata-kata motivasi yang sarat akan sindiran. Bahkan Gaara pernah membantu Hinata saat Hinata ingin memberikan hadiah kepada pria pujaan Hinata, Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara lebih sering memberikan perhatian tersirat daripada tersurat untuk Hinata. Mungkin Gaara mengira Hinata tidak tahu tapi berdasarkan sumber terpercaya Hinata mengetahui semuanya bahwa Gaara menyukai Hinata.

Di mata Hinata Gaara itu manusia yang berhati putih namun ia menutupinya dengan sifat buruknya. Gaara itu layaknya warna abu-abu. Begitu misterius dan membingungkan. Seperti saat ini ia menghilang membuat Hinata menjadi bingung.

Apakah sebenarnya Gaara tidak benar-benar menyukainya? Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sesaat pikirannya diselimuti keraguan.

11.50 am dan Gaara masih tidak ada kabarnya. Bukannya Hinata mengharapkan hadiah dari Gaara, hanya saja di hari spesial seperti ini dia hanya ingin Gaara berada di sampingnya. Ia hanya ingin Gaara setidaknya mengucapkan ulang tahun bukan menghilang begitu saja. Hinata menghela napas bagaimana dia gak galau malam ini.

'Prrrr'

Sebuah getaran dari handphone ditangan Hinata menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya.

_From : Sakura_

_Hinata-chaaan aku baru tahu dari Naruto-baka kalau Gaara itu seminggu ini kerja sambilan di bengkel dekat apartemenya._

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. Gaara kerja sambilan? Untuk apa? Kenapa kekasihnya itu tidak memberi tahu Hinata? Apakah keluarganya sedang ada masalah?

Baru akan membalasa sms Sakura, hape hinata bergetar lagi. Langsung saja Hinata membaca sms masuk tersebut.

_From : Gaara_

_Aku didepan rumahmu._

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Seketika Hinata sumringah membaca sms tersebut. Segera ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu depan. Untung saja seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah tidur.

Hinata sedikit ragu saat akan membuka pintu. Ia harus memasang wajah seperti apa? Jujur saja walaupun ia senang tapi ia juga kesal mengingat perbuatan pria itu. Gadis itu mengangguk dan dengan mantap membuka pintu depan tersebut.

Berdirilah sosok pria tegap berambut merah dengan sweater, topi kupluk, syal, dan penutup telinga. Hinata menampakkan sorot mata kerinduan saat melihat Gaara, rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk pria itu. Namun, ia malah memainkan ujung bajunya dan menunduk. Ia sebenarnya ingin marah-marah kepada Gaara tapi entah kenapa suaranya sama sekali tidak keluar.

Hening. Tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Hinata mengusap-usap tubuhnya yang hanya memakai baju tidur dilapisi sweater dan kaki beralaskan sendal bulu.

"Ga-gaara-kun a-ada apa? Se-selama ini kau kemana?" Hinata membuka pembicaraan dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini. Maaf terlambat." Gaara menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil membuat Hinata mendongak menatap wajah pria itu. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Hinata dan pergi.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya melihat punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh. Kemudian, ia membuka kotak kecil itu dan tersentak saat melihat isinya. Sebuah kalung berbentuk borgol yang pernah ia lihat di toko perhiasan saat kencan bersama Gaara. Hinata sangat menginginkannya tapi harganya terlalu mahal. Apakah Gaara kerja sambilan untuk membelikan Hinata ini?

_Dengan ini aku sudah memborgol-mu Hinata_

_Otanjoubi omedetto!_

_From : Gaara Sabaku_

Wajah Hinata memerah membaca kertas ucapan yang ia temukan di kotak kecil tersebut. Entah sudah seberapa merah wajah Hinata dibuat Gaara hari ini. Mulai dengan merah karena kesal, hingga karena malu. Gaara itu betul-betul mengejutkan. Hinata tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Gaara-kun kau itu memang abu-abu bagi Hinata. Layaknya batu yang berwarna abu-abu. Kokoh dan akan selalu kekal dalam hati Hinata.

**Tumbuhan**

Hinata bersenandung lirih sambil menyiram pot berisi benih yang ia tanam. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas lega, kemudian tersenyum memandang benih yang perlahan memperlihatkan hijaunya. Yang gadis itu tahu hijau adalah warna kehidupan. Seperti saat ia menatap mata hijau kekasihnya. Gadis itu seolah melihat masa depannya saat menatap dalam manik indah itu. Ia seakan melihat dirinya bergandengan tangan dengan versi mini gabungan dari dirinya dan Gaara, dengan Gaara juga menggandeng tangan sosok mini tersebut di sisi lain. Semburat merah muncul di pipi temben Hinata akibat fantasinya itu. Sepertinya Hinata sudah terlampau mencintai Gaara. Hinata menutup wajahnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sehingga helaian rambutnya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri.

"Kenapa geleng-geleng?" Hinata dikejutkan oleh suara datar yang tiba-tiba merasuki telinganya.

"A-ano." Hinata kebingungan akan menjawab apa, menggaruk pipi-nya. Gaara menarik Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi semen yang ada di halaman belakang rumah Hinata yang khusus untuk kegiatan tanam-menanam Hinata. Mereka berdua akhirnya hanya duduk saling membelakangi dan bersandar satu sama lain sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus di halaman yang rimbun tersebut.

"Gaara-kun apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Semuanya." Jawab Gaara singkat dan tidak jelas. Hinata hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Gaara-kun. Kau pasti sudah tahu fungsi hutan kan?" Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kau tahu aku sungguh berharap kau menjadi seperti itu." Hinata berlari meninggalkan Gaara setelah mengatakan kalimat yang ambigu itu.

Gaara yang tubuhnya sedikit terguncang karena sandarannya menghilang malah tersenyum. Fungsi tumbuhan dan hutan itu sangat banyak namun yang paling Gaara tahu fungsi hutan adalah sebagai paru-paru dunia. Secara tersirat Hinata mengatakan bahwa Gaara adalah paru-paru baginya. Dan Gaara pasti aka berusaha menjadi paru-paru bagi Hinata.

Owari

A/n : Hola.. Saya Minatsuki Heartnet.. Huwaa saya malu banget publish fict ini. Saya pribadi ngerasa ini fict gaje banget. Oke, drabble yang terakhir beneran gaje. Kejar waktu gan.. Hehe... Maaf kalau banyak typo dan kesalahan lain. Gak sempat ngedit. Maaf juga kalau fict ini abal banget saya gak terlalu bisa nulis sih. Oi, Thi3x Noir ini aku udah menuhin salah satu janjiku kan.. Mwahaha.. #taboked...

Anywy. Thx buat yang sudah baca baik yang udah ngasih feedback atau kagak. Buat bang Sabaku No Gaara Otabjoubi Omedetto! XD


End file.
